Always and Anywhere
by Nonnie88
Summary: She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly started swaying to the music surrounding them from their home. - Pure fluff. Post 5x11 - Family Separation: Part 2.


**Just had to give them a little while on their own at their party.  
And I needed the fluff factor.  
Post 5x11 – Family Separation: Part 2.**

* * *

Elizabeth linked her fingers between his; his hands were warm to her icy cold ones. She turned around to look at him and he smiled at her, her heart beating a little faster. Even after thirty years she still loved that smile. She grinned back feeling like a schoolgirl again, all tingly and warm inside. She gave his hand a tug and led him through the dining room and out the porch door into the garden.

Their garden wasn't overly big, but it had a decent sized lawn, which was currently frosted over, the sun was just beginning to set giving the evening sky a soft, red glow.

Elizabeth held his hand tightly as she led him through the garden, heading towards the little summer outhouse. Henry stopped her for a moment to look back at their family and friends currently bundled up inside the house, enjoying the party to celebrate their vow renewal.

She tugged on his hand again and he followed her obediently, like a trained puppy listening to his master intently however, he did not perceive her as his master. She may be Madam Secretary but underneath she was his wife, his lover, the mother of his beautiful children. He loved her with all his heart however heavy it may be sometime. He loved her to the ends of the earth and back and she was the one thing that kept him breathing, his love for her as cliched as it may be, was like oxygen to him.

Nevertheless, he followed her into the outhouse, wondering if she had ever been out here at all. She was never home enough to enjoy the feeling of their garden. What he noticed when she opened the doors was that the fire pit was already lit and emitting a soft glow into the room, aided by the odd candle here and there. Once the doors were closed the first thing he noticed was how warm the room was, it was pleasantly warm in comparison to the cold DC air outside. She moved away from him and bent over one of the candles, picking it up to light the ones that had been blown out by the door being opened. He sat down on the cushioned bench, situated against the wall near the door, right in front of the heat from the fire, he sat on it long ways, stretching his legs out.

Elizabeth stood up straight from lighting the candles, popping the one in her hand back in its place, and looked at him and smiled sweetly.

God, she loved him.

She couldn't picture her life without him, if only he would open to her more. Yes, they were doing better than they had been in a long time however, she just wished he would tell her what he was thinking, and stop being so mysterious. She moved over to him and sat with her back against his front, her head resting on his chest. She could feel it rising and falling beneath her as he breathed in and out. He had always been a deep slow breather but his heart beat faster than anything she'd ever heard before.

He reached forward with one of his hands to find hers, and they met, he held her hand and kissed it before letting go. He sighed deeply, playing with a strand of loose hair that had fallen against her face. She turned to face him slightly, leaning against him gently and pressed a kiss just underneath his chin, the way she always did, a way that always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He went to speak but she pressed her long feminine fingers against his lips before turning a little more, leaning forward and kissing him. His lips were soft and warm, tasting much like the whiskey he had been drinking at the party. Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed. While Henry on the other hand opened his eyes and gazed at her pressing a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes at his movement and snuggled against his warm body, reveling in the peace they could have in this moment with his arms wrapped around her. He never took his gaze away from the window noticing that snow had started to fall.

Henry moved Elizabeth gently, forcing her to sit up from their embrace before he stood up from the bench and pulled her up with him. He swung the doors open and ran outside, dragging Elizabeth behind him feeling more like a teenager than a fifty-year-old. He let go of her hand and spun around, the snow gently falling around them.

Elizabeth laughed, "This is nuts," she shouted at him, joining her husband in the spinning.

"I know, right," he grinned, he looked like a child who had just stole all the cookies from the cookie jar. "Who would have thought that thirty years to the day it would snow on us again." Henry held out his hand to her, "Dance with me," he whispered. She looked perplexed but then smiled again. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly started swaying to the music surrounding them from their home.

 _You know it's alright somethin's happening_  
 _Hold tight it might be lightning_  
 _Turn up the lights I feel like dancing_  
 _Can't sleep at night my heart keeps missing a beat_

 _Yeah, ooh baby, don't ever let it bring you down_  
 _Ooh baby, that's not the way I want it to sound_  
 _Ooh baby, don't ever let it bring you down_  
 _Ooh baby, I'll pick you up on the ground_

The snow started falling heavier than before, covering them in innocent bliss, nothing else mattered, not even the cold, just that they were together.

Always and anywhere.

* * *

Song is 'Somethin's Happening' by Peter Frampton.  
Once again thank you to Teaismyqueen for your look over and input.


End file.
